meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aztecs Mob
On March of 2007, the Whiskers were out foraging when fifteen members split from the main group. Monkulus (also known as Maybelline) the oldest of the females quickly took dominance and lead the group away from the Whiskers. The new group was called Aztecs. Within two months all the males left, leaving Monkulus with Billy, Flo, Bananas, Muray, Etosha, Chiriqui and Squig. Shortly after Etosha and Chiriqui were predated, Burdock, a young Whiskers female, join the group. For six months the group was lead by dominant female Monkulus and no dominant male, the youngest male in the goup was Murray. Change soon came when a young ones male named Homestar Runner(also known as Wilson) joined the group but he was quickly overthown by five Whiskers males. Zaphod became the dominant male at the age of nine. Shortly after Monkulus gave birth to the first surviving pups. Today the group numbers are up to 17+ members and Monkulus still produces litters. Alpha Pair At the beginning Monkulus took leadership, but all the Whiskers males soon left. Leaving only Monkulus with six members and only the youngest was a male. The group stayed with only a dominant female for about six months. Then, a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group. He quickly took dominance. However, he only stayed dominant for a month, as in October five whiskers males joined the group and kicked him out. Zaphod, the ex-long term dominant male of the Whiskers took dominance. Today Monkulus and Zaphod still rule the Aztecs. Members as of October 2009 Monkulus (VWF063), dominant female Zaphod (VVM032), dominant male Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Burdock (VWF115) Squig (VWF118) Marmite (VAZM001) Abaca (VAZF003) Piglet (VAZM004) Dali (VAZM005) Darwin (VAZM006) Mimi (VAZF007) Mokiere (VAZM008) Lola (VAZF009) Chaka (VAZM010) Proteus (VAZF011) VAZF013 VAZM014 VAZP015 VAZP016 VAZP017 All Known Members Monkulus Homestar Runner Bananas Flo Billy Murray Etosha Chiriqui Burdock (VWF115) Squig (VWF118) Zaphod Logan Orinoco Ningaloo Alonzo Mourning Busta Rufus Marmite (VAZM001) Tofu (VAZF002) Abaca (VAZF003) Piglet (VAZM004) Dali (VAZM005) Darwin (VAZM006) Mimi (VAZF007) Mokiere (VAZM008) Lola (VAZF009) Chaka (VAZM010) Proteus (VAZF011) VAZP012 VAZF013 VAZM014 VAZP015 VAZP016 VAZP017 Rival Mobs The first rival mob for the Aztecs were the Whiskers. However, their territory changes and stop having encounters with them. Their new enemies were the Van Helsing (led by Monkulus' young sister Flo but now Billy amussed dominance with Titan), the Lazuli (led by Young and her nephew Wollow) the Baobab (led by her younger sister Hawkeye and Al Capone a wild male) and a wild group (Maybe Logan's gang). Recently, the biologists found an other group called Nequoia close to the Aztec's territory. History * April 2007: No dominant couple, Etosha was predated, Rufus left the gang but Burdock immigrated. * May 2007: No dominant couple and Chiriqui was predated. * June 2007: Monkulus assumed dominant female position. * July 2007: Two group encounteres with Whiskers. * August 2007: Five group encounteres with whiskers. * September 2007: Homestar Runner (also known as Wilson in ''Meerkat Manor'') immigrated and assumed dominant male position, but he is absent at the end of month, Murray also left. Three group encouteres with Whiskers. * October 2007: Zaphod, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco immigrated, Homestar Runner and Nigaloo left, Zaphod assumed male dominance, Flo and Bananas were evicted Bananas was absent, 2 group encountered with Lazuli and one with Whiskers. * November 2007: Monkulus and Billy are pregnant, Bananas was evicted, Logan is absent. * December 2007: Monkulus gave birth to Tofu, Marmite, Piglet and Abaca. Flo, Billy, Bananas, Burdock and Squig are pregnant, first three females were evicted and absent. * January 2008: Bananas, Billy and Flo maybe were pregnant but absent. Both Squig and Burdock aborted. Group encountered with Baobab. * February 2008: Flo, Bananas and Billy formed Van Helsing Mob, Monkulus perhaps was pregnant. * March 2008: No events. * April 2008: No events. * May 2008: Group encountered with Nutters. * June 2008: Group encountered with Nutters and Van Helsing, Squig, Logan and Orinoco were absent. * July 2008: Monkulus was pregnant, Burduck lost litter, Logan, Orinoco and Squig were absent. * August 2008: Monkulus gave birth to Dali, Darwin, Mimi and Mokiere . Orinoco and Logan are last seen but witnessed in a wild group, two group encounters with the Van Helsing. *September 2008: No events. *October 2008: Monkulus was pregnant, Burdock and Squig were evicted. *November 2008: Monkulus gave birth to three pups, Lola, Chaka and Proteus. *January 2009: Monkulus and Squig were pregnant, Tofu was absent at the end of the month. *February 2009: Although Squig lost her litter, Monkulus and Burdock were pregnant. Sadly, Tofu disappeared. *March 2009: Burdock lost her litter and Monkulus gave birth to a new litter of three pups. *April 2009: VAZP012 (one of the new pups) was predated. *June 2009: They had an encounter with Baobab once. Alonzo ,Dali and Darwin went roving. *July 2009: Three encounters with Baobab, Squig was evicted and Burdock had a miscariage. *August 2009: Monkulus was pregnant. Burdock was evicted and absent at the end of the month. *September 2009: One encounter with the Baobab.Monkulus gave birth to a new litter of 3 pups. However, she evicted both Burdock and Squig. *October 2009:The group encountered Baobab three times Category:Meerkat Mobs